witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:School of the Viper/@comment-2A02:8388:A81:3500:154F:36E5:BBE6:BFC4-20171113164252
Hey guys, I want to present you an idea, I came up with some time ago, concerning a suggestion for the next Witcher game. It is just an idea, and you probably will disagree with some of these suggestions, which is fine. I just thought I share it with witcher fans in any form, before I forget about it. The main character set in this particular universe, in my opinion, has to be a witcher, justifying monster hunter missions and certain powers of the character. My suggestion: Letho or another witcher from the Viper School. Please let me explain why by telling you the plot for my version of W4. Story: It begins in Nilfgaard with an established scenario, told by Letho in W2. He and some other witchers from the Viper School escort Yennefer until they get captured by the Nilfgaardians. This seqeunce could be like White Garden in W3, a small area, with easy enemies and tutorial like quests. The emperor now gives Letho the order to kill the kings of the Northern Realm to re-establish the devastated viper school. As we all know, Letho does what he was told to. The chapter ends by showing elements from the previous witcher, without plot driven choices tho. Then there is a skip. Now it is AFTER the events of Witcher 3, Letho has been on the run for quite a time. He enters Nilfgaard once again, the main location of W4. He changed a bit, maybe got a little bit slighter and grew a beard. He meets an old friend (first met in chapter 1) at an old inn. The conversation is mainly about what they had done in the past. Now here we come across an essential point, the right narrative of the W4 plot. It has to include all big decisions made in the previous games, including Loc Muinne, a ruling Radovid or Dijkstra, and the fate of Ciri. Depending on the differnt outcomes the world fits with YOUR Witcher story. With some explainations, of course, if things seem impossible: If you killed Letho, for example, in W2, he will tell us that he faked his death, as he did in Witcher 3. (It is possible that he could fool Gerralt, besides Letho did not lose his head or anything, it was only a flesh wound) Furthermore Letho is tired of being on the run for such a long time, and returns to his school. Emhyr promised to restore it, but he did it just to a certain extent: It is completely controlled by imperial hand. Letho can not leave this "game" empty handed, so he decides to go back to the emperor to claim the price, he basically dedicated his whole life to. In the emperor palace you can encounter Ciri, if you get the "Empress" ending from W3 and share some words. (About your role in the battle of Kaer Morhen, for example) as well as other well known characters. You manage to arrange a meeting with the emperor, who will give his oath to free the Viper School, in exchange to one last big job: There is an upcoming wizard in the land of Ophir threating the Empire, and its Emporer. You agree, so your main objective is to kill this wizard (who is sort of a "king" there, so kingslayer once more :)) Furthermore you have to plan the assasination, quests in Nilfgaard shall provide that. It is kinda of a really big heist mission, much bigger and complex than the Radovid mission from W3, with more outcomes etc. You are also able to advance the Viper School as you wish, providing you with better armor, equipment or even services for your objectives. The later game plays in Ophir then, a place I would love to see on the big screen. Depending on your decisions with Gerralt and his sex life, you will meet him again, maybe in Kovir with Triss, which would be perfect for a DLC location and would make a great contrast to the southern regions of Ophir. So there you have it, the basics more or less. There is much to add, story designs, quest designs, and graphic designs. Basically it is similar to W3, but maybe shinier, with old and new characters, new regions (Nilfgaard, Ophir, Kovir) and other weaponry: As a Witcher from the viper school you mainly attack with daggers, which gives the whole thing an Assassins Creed or Prince of Persia vibe. If you have further questions or ideas to add, please feel free to do so. And feel free to criticise as well. :) I probably misspelled something or made grammar mistakes. My mother language is german, and I was never good at english back in my school days, so please dont judge! Thank you. I hope you guys like at least some of the ideas. :)